Sentimientos enfermizos
by Iris Cid
Summary: *UA* La Familia de Nami, sus sentimientos, la vida que los rodea, las escenas y secretos que descubren, hacen que crean que salieron de un infierno horrible a un infierno mucho más profundo,donde poco son lo que parecen, pero a pesar de tener una nueva vida, parece que el pasado los seguirá hasta la muerte. Si se confundieron pasen y lean Iris-chan pondrá sus sentimientos al filo.
1. Nuevos en la ciudad

**Sentimientos enfermizos.**

**One Piece, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Eiichiro Oda. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 1: Nuevos en la ciudad.

Éramos nuevos en la ciudad, mejor dicho éramos nuevos en una vida normal en cualquier ciudad, no estábamos acostumbrados a nada, vivíamos en las sombras no formábamos parte de lo que significaba realmente la ley y mucho menos de una sociedad, de hecho pasamos de ser el desecho de la sociedad a futuros ciudadanos con responsabilidades y algo mucho mejor aún, personas con futuro, aunque suene difícil oírlo o creerlo, ese año fue en el que comenzamos a ser personas.

Recuerdo que cuando estábamos postulando a la escuela, ni siquiera podíamos caminar bien frente a tantas personas, bueno para mí fue así a mi hermano menor poco le importo que lo vieran como a un extraño, él era él, original y un poco idiota. Acostumbrarnos a tener lo que la mayoría tiene desde sus primeros días en el mundo a nuestra edad era un gran desafío, no es que me quejara de mi vida hasta ese entonces, al contrario era divertida, llena de aventuras, y feliz, pero a pesar de todo dura. El mayor desafío fue sentarnos en esas sillas, frente a esas personas, que nos miraban tan severamente, era como si intentaran con una mirada ver en nuestro pasado y lo peor era que yo temía que podrían descubrir nuestros más oscuros secretos. Sentados en ese lugar con una prueba en la mano se sintió extraño, pero cuando pudimos concentrarnos en la prueba nada nos resultó difícil, era tan fácil, bueno para mí, siempre se me dio bien ese tipo de cosas, mis hermanos estaban inseguros de poder superar esa prueba, pero yo creía en ellos, habíamos superado cosas más difíciles como para que se preocuparan por un simple examen. Luego de una media hora luego que terminamos los exámenes, los examinadores nos llamaron sorprendidos, los tres habíamos respondido la prueba correctamente, seguramente no esperaban que tres "casos especiales" entraran en una escuela tan prestigiosa por vía regular, generalmente si eras un "caso especial" y tenías alguna habilidad que te destacara del resto te darían una beca, pero nosotros entramos a través de exámenes y con beca. Recuerdo que en cuanto llegamos a casa todos nos sentimos algo cansados, no del todo felices, además de ser la primera vez que alguien de nosotros iba a una escuela de ese nivel, nosotros, es decir nadie de mi familia había pisado una escuela jamás, pero no lo necesitábamos, si no fuera por ese incidente nunca hubiéramos tenido que cambiar nuestro magnifico modo de vida.

Pasamos el resto de las vacaciones intentándonos acostumbrar con el mundo en el que habíamos ingresado no hace mucho, además de la tecnología, las comidas, el agua que salía por una llave, lo más difícil de hacer fue acostumbrarnos a dormir bajo un techo, claro que tuvimos todos que buscar algún trabajo donde nos aceptaran, pero hasta eso era poco divertido, estaba claro que la manera de ganarnos la vida tenía que cambiar.

Pero nuestro primer día de escuela fue muy poco emocionante, no sabíamos que nos esperaba en las dentro de esas paredes por eso nos entusiasmamos demasiado, recuerdo que desde los callejones o parques veíamos pasar a esos chicos con uniformes hermosos, riendo, corriendo, deseábamos vivir esa clase de vida, todo los deseábamos, solo que ahora era más que un bello sueño, pero resulto que el sueño no era tan dulce como esperábamos.

Esa mañana nos despertamos tempranos y nos turnamos para tomar un baño, sabíamos que tan valiosa era el agua, así que ninguno se atrevía a bañarse durante más de tres minutos, el desayuno estaba exquisito, preparamos unos panes con queso y leche, creo que hubiera sido gracioso ver en la forma en que tomábamos desayuno, peleábamos por proteger nuestra ración mis hermanos son unas verdaderas bestias a la hora de comer, era una batalla campal sobre una mesa, luego fuimos caminando hasta la parada de autobús donde mi hermano mayor iba al trabajo, nosotros nos fuimos caminando a la escuela.

Entrar por la puerta grande, ver como todos corrían y saludaban a sus amigos nos hiso sentir extraños y fuera de lugar, por lo mismo nos dirigimos a la tabla donde salía el nombre de los estudiantes y el salón que les correspondía. Pero luego vino algo aburrido, el discurso de bienvenida, no era nada extraordinario, solo el director dándonos la bienvenida y alentándonos. Mi mete no estaba en ese lugar sino en mi pasado, en como entre todos nos arreglábamos para poder comer, robábamos en almacenes a personas, recogíamos de la basura cualquier cosa de valor, eso es algo que jamás olvidare, lo que se sentía caminar entre desechos malolientes, entre montañas de desechos malolientes, al principio me desagradaba esa clase de vida, pero con mis hermanos y amigos, llegue a amar esa clase de vida. Buscar con nuestras manos hasta el fondo de la basura, cualquier cosa que nos ayudara a comer, pasábamos días enteros en esa misión, nosotros ocupábamos lo que no era bueno para los demás, así también fue como aprendimos tantas cosas, leyendo manuales, folletos, libros, todo lo que estaban en los vertederos nos servían, aprendimos todo gracias a los diarios viejos, libros escolares, cuadernos con apuntes, recuerdo que en nuestra mejor época reparábamos objetos estropeados y los vendíamos, reparábamos de todo, lavadoras, radios, computadoras, pero bueno, la gente hace de todo para sobrevivir, aprende de todo, que hongos son comestibles, como cazar animales, como defenderse, como luchar. En los tiraderos encontrábamos cosas de valor que vendíamos, también encontramos a nuestra segunda madre, quizás algún día, cuando sepamos en que cárcel está la iremos a ver, pero por ahora nos queda disfrutar lo que tenemos, porque a pesar que vivíamos como escoria, nunca nos faltó que comer, bueno casi nunca, eso puede ser porque comíamos de todo pero creo que también se debe a que administrábamos bien lo que teníamos, y ahora podemos disfrutar de las maravillas del mundo gracias a nuestros esfuerzo, cuando niños solíamos tener ahorros que solíamos llamar el tesoro, era un contenedor gigante, que enterramos en el fondo de nuestro bosque, ahí guardábamos todo el dinero que reuníamos, para poder vivir algún día, queríamos comparar una granja y vivir, mi hermano menor quería conocer el más y comparar un barco, eran nuestros sueños, yo me desperté de mi transe cuando sentí que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, el accidente es algo demasiado fresco en mi mente, por suerte logre calmarme y dejar de pensar en el pasado, pero por lastima me perdí casi todo el acto de bienvenida, pero bueno me quedaban dos años más para poder oírlo.

—Hola señorita —a mi lado de repente a pareció un joven con un aspecto prolijo, era rubio y de ojos oscuros, con unas curiosas cejas— permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Sanji —el joven tomó mi mano y rápidamente la beso, como un caballero de las películas que vimos en verano— me gustaría oír su nombre, no me impresionaría que fuera tan hermoso como usted —me sentía extraña, cohibida, yo nunca había sido una persona tímida, pero supongo que ese mundo extraño hacia que actuara de manera extraña— ¿por favor me diría el nombre del cual es dueña tan bella señorita?

—Mi n-nombre —balbucee bastante avergonzada— soy S-shi —dije con bastante dificultad, pero luego me percate de mi error y me avergoncé tanto que solo salí corriendo del lugar, dejando al joven tan amable atrás mío, había dicho como era que nos llamábamos entre nosotros, no mi nombre de la escuela.

— ¿Su nombre es cuatro? —se preguntó mientras yo me alejaba, supongo que estaba muy desconcertado porque incluso yo lo escuche.

Nosotros nos hacíamos llamar los Nanashi, los sin nombre, realmente cuando llegamos al basureros los tipos con los que nos enfrentamos nos pusieron tan curioso nombre, como cuando nos peleábamos decíamos que no teníamos nombres nos comenzaron a llama así y de acuerdo a nuestras edades nos asignamos un número, fue solo casualidad que acertaran con las edades, por eso yo doy Shi, o mejor dicho cuatro, porque según ellos soy la cuarta más grande, después de mi viene Go, que aunque solo tengamos unos meses de diferencia, según Ichi se notaba bastante cuando éramos pequeños. Entre tanta cavilaciones llegue a mi salón de clase donde estaba Go, esperándome a que me sentara junto a él, y como hermana mayor que soy fui directamente a su lado, aunque me senté en el puesto de atrás.

—Bien chicos, como hoy es su primer día en escuela segundaria, les diré las cosas que les esperan —dijo una mujer de aspecto algo amenazador, pero sin duda hermosa— seré su maestra hasta que salgan de aquí mi nombre es Boa Hancok, llámenme Boa-sensei —la mujer observo a cada una de nosotros, para soltar un pequeño suspiro, personalmente pensé que su actitud no iba con su hermosura, pero claro nunca se lo diría en persona o eso creía hasta ese momento— bien chicos para comenzar por favor preséntense, comenzaremos por esta fila —apuntó a la fila que estaba cerca de la puerta, nosotros estábamos en la fila junto a la ventana, con mi hermano delante mío y como siempre parecía no prestar atención a nada.

Los chicos comenzaron a presentarse diciendo su escuela, su edad, su nombre y otras cosas poco interesantes, realmente yo tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención, solo pensaba en las diferencia de este mundo y en el que vivía, recuerdo que ni-san nos contó que no sabía bien nada de nosotros, que no recordaba como pero encontró a dos chicos llorando junto a one-san, él y Ni-chan, nos recogieron y caminaron hasta que no podían moverse más, entonces nos encontró nuestra primera mamá.

Recuerdo un hombre alto que nos visitaba todos los días a ese hombre lo llamamos papá, en mi mente están mis dos hermanos y yo, rodeados de enfermeras, papá nos cuidaba y nos contaba historia, pero siempre se marchaba dejándonos en esa habitación blanca, esos son mis primeros recuerdos. A pesar de que yo siempre lloraba porque ninguno de mis hermanos mayores eran hermanos míos reales, mi pequeño hermano solo me dijo que, no importa si no somos hijos de la misma madre, nosotros somos hermanos porque nosotros quisimos ser hermanos, no sé porque esas palabras me hicieron sentir feliz, supongo que fue porque tenía hermanos de verdad y estos yo los había elegido, me sentí orgullosa de tener tan buenos hermanos.

— ¡Tiene que presentarse! —exclamó la maestra enojada, creí que me estaría diciendo a mí por no estar poniendo atención, pero luego me di cuenta que era mi hermano, vi cómo se levantaba rascándose la nuca, él no se avergonzaba por nada.

—Soy Luffy, tengo 15 años y odio a las personas que tratan mal a otros, Hamok —realmente quería golpear a ese idiota mira que venir a decirle eso a la maestra el primer día, sé que él es alguien que no tolera que traten mal a las demás personas, pero le advertimos en casa que se controlara, pero después de todo él era Go Nanashi, así que no podía esperar a que cambiara y tampoco que se aprendiera bien el nombre de la maestra.

—Siéntate por favor Luffy —me sorprendí bastante parecía que los ojos de Boa-sensei eran destellos asesinos, lo primero que pensé es que mi hermano se había condenado, pero claro, aunque Luffy nunca se dé cuenta él es siempre logra hacer que todos lo quieran y estaba segura que también se ganaría a la maestra— eh tu chica, la del pelo teñido, tu turno —realmente me molesto que fuera tan dura conmigo, no ganaría nada molestándome así.

—Soy Nami, tengo 15 años, y mi cabello es natural —le dije molesta, con la clase de enojo que mostraba en el basurero, sin esa cohibición de la ciudad, pero luego me di cuenta de que tanto chicos como chicas me miraban de pies a cabeza. Sin esperar a que me dijera nada volví a sentarme, la maestra me miró algo enfadada, pero tuvo que aguantarse.

—Bien como ya todos se presentaron —no me había dado ni cuenta que éramos los últimos en presentarnos— déjeme contarle como será este año escolar —habló de cosas aburridas, pero esta vez sí preste atención y anote todo— Bien chicos eso es todo por esta clase, bienvenidos a la segundaria New Word —como si todo estuviera sincronizado sonó el timbre del descansó, algunos de los presentes intentaron acercarse, pero Luffy me tomó de la mano y me sacó arrastrando del salón.

—Idiota —le dije cuando ya habíamos dejado de correr, estábamos en la azotea, donde habíamos quedado de vernos con one-chan— te advertimos que te contralaras, no queremos tener problemas.

—Si sé, pero si me no me agrada no me agrada —dijo distraído, como siempre mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

—No por eso dejas de ser Idiota —dije suspirando.

—Idiota tu que estabas distraída —estaba molesto, pero al final siempre le ganó yo por algo soy mayor.

—Los dos son Idiotas y así se quedan felices —dijo mi hermana tan relajada y sonriente como siempre.

—San, nuestra muestra es una bruja —Luffy siempre hacía gestos raros cuando hablaba con ella, supongo que era porque ella siempre parecía estar algo triste— así que le dije que era mala, Nami me dijo que no debí decirle nada pero seguramente tú me habrías entendido.

—Idiota —ahora fue ella quien dijo eso, golpeo en la cabeza a nuestro hermanito, pero seguramente a este ni siquiera le dolió— No debemos llamarnos así, en este mundo —señalo a todo lo que se veía alrededor nuestro— aquí tu eres Luffy, ella es Nami, yo soy Nojiko, Ichi es Ace y Ni es Sabo ¿entiendes? —preguntó con sus manos en las caderas como siempre se ponía para regañar a Luffy, yo solo lo golpeaba.

—Si Nojiko —dijo distraídamente, mirando nuevamente al cielo— No me gusta esta ropa —mostro su hermoso nuevo uniforme de la escuela New Word.

—Esta es una de las mejores escuelas del país, es demasiado cara, por nuestra situación Tashigi-san nos ayudó a ingresar gratis a este lugar, conseguir estos caros y delicados uniformes, así que ni siquiera se te ocurra romperlo —lo regañe mientras le jalaba una mejilla a mi moreno hermano menor.

—Si one-chan —el bastardo me llama así solo cuando me pide disculpas, porque sabe que no soporto que me llame así y solo deja de decirlo hasta que lo perdono, bastardo manipulador, le jalé un poquito más fuerte de la mejilla, solo por venganza— Bien —suspiré cansada, mis hermanos no son normales.

—Ahora que ya dejaron de pelear, vamos a las salas que ya van a tocar —Nojiko fue la primera en caminar hacia la puerta de la escalera nosotros la seguimos.

A pesar de que ese día no hicimos clases, y tampoco conocimos gente nueva, me quedo la hermosa sensación de ser alguien normal, éramos alguien normal, yo no era ya Nanashi Shi o la cuarta sin nombre, era Nami y tenía una vida junto a mis hermanos, mis extraños hermanos.

…

**Hola Iris-chan les trae un bizarro y algo depravado fic de One Piece, soy nueva utilizando a estos personajes y como One Piece es la serie y manga favorito de Iris-chan espera hacer un buen uso de los personajes, Iris-chan le agradecería si le dejaran alguna sugerencia, comentario o critica, sin duda eso haría muy feliz a Iris-chan así que si comentan el prox cap será más largo, mientras más review más largo será [**_**como si alguien te creyera eso ¬¬]**_

**[**_**Hola soy Sore, algo así como la editora de esta cosa, si hay algún detalle que no les calce háganlo saber, yo me encargare de hacérselo entender**_**] Sore-chan es mala T.T y da miedo [**_**ya cállate Iris**_**] Iris-chan no se callara porque tiene que dar algunas explicación [**_**debes hacerlo entonces**_**] lo are.**

**-Nanashi significa sin nombre y es el apellido que adquirieron los niños, bueno la realidad es que como ellos nunca dijeron sus nombres a quienes golpeaban estos comenzaron a llamarlos así y simplemente los nombraron por números los números van del mayor al menor, así que para ellos Ace, es el mayor y Luffy el menor.**

**- Ichi significa uno y es el nombre de Ace**

**-Ni es dos y es el nombre de Sabo**

**-San es cuatro y es el nombre de Nojiko**

**-Shi es cuatro y es el nombre de Nami**

**-Go es cinco y es el nombre de Luffy**

**-Supuestamente en la historia ellos se encontraron cuando eran niños. **

**-Las edades fueron alteradas un poco para hacer ver a Nami solo unos meses mayor que Luffy y el resto de la historia se verá a medida que avanza el fic.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Los nuevos amigos

**Sentimientos enfermizos.**

**One Piece, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Eiichiro Oda. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 2: Los nuevos amigos.

Siempre suelo exagerar algunas cosas de mi pasado o incluso de mi presente, pero no puedo engañarme a mí misma diciendo cosas que en el fondo sé que no son verdad, claro eso es lo que ahora entiendo, si tan solo lo hubiese comprendido hace tiempo de seguro me hubiera ahorrado muchas lágrimas y varios momentos de culpa. El comienzo de mi vida fue cuando decidimos salir del basurero e integrarnos a la sociedad, pero lamentablemente para nosotros, esa decisión ocurrió demasiado tarde.

El segundo día de escuela fue distinto al primero, intente con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme es ese salón, pero es de entender que para alguien que "estudiaba" sobre las ramas de los árboles, conversando con sus hermanos y compartiendo todo conocimiento que consideraba útil o interesante, es de entender para alguien con esa clase de educación estar sentada entre cuatro paredes, pendiente de un maestro que nos daba conocimientos seleccionados, en silencio, todo eso era algo irritante y si eso era para mí no puedo imaginar lo desesperante que tuvo que ser para Go, es decir Luffy, él estaba echado sobre su banco durmiendo, seguramente tendríamos que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que algo se le quedara en su mente llena de aire. Para que diera el examen de admisión solo enseñándole las cosas a él nosotras aprendimos todo lo necesario, pero claro, cada sección era intentar que al cabeza hueca de tu hermano menor se le quede algo más que una cabeza llena de pájaros, pero por suerte lo logramos.

Después de la primera hora de clase yo estaba lista para despertar a Luffy e ir a juntarme con Nojiko, pero ella apareció en la puerta de nuestro salón, rápidamente me fui hacia donde mi hermana.

—San —murmure cuando estaba cerca de ella, claro que su mirada de reproche me hizo corregir rápidamente mi error— Nojiko… —me regalo una sonrisa tranquila.

—Nami voy a juntarme con unas chicas de mi salón, así que hazme un favor e intenten hacer amigos, Bye —se alejó tan rápidamente como habló despidiéndose con la mano, bien creí que estaríamos solo Luffy y yo, pero al darme vuelta vi a una cabellera azul y luego a la chica de quien era esa cabellera muy cerca mío.

—Buenos días, permíteme presentarme soy Nefertari Vivi, la encargada de la clase y me pidieron que les ensañara a ustedes dos el establecimiento —la chica dio una pequeña reverencia que automáticamente imite, olvide por un momento que esta era una academia para chicos con algo de clase.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Nami y el chico que está durmiendo es Luffy —señale a mi querido hermanito— será un gusto que nos muestre el lugar —intenté ser lo más educada que pude, bueno hay que entender que el lenguaje que solíamos usar en el tiradero es algo vulgar. Me acerque a Luffy y lo desperté lo más suave que pude, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos lo amenacé de lo más sutilmente— Luffy, ella es Nefertari Vivi la encargada de la clase y nos mostrara la escuela, así que —lo mire amenazadoramente— pórtate bien —susurre para que solo él me escuchara— vamos levántate.

—Buenos días —saludo distraído, se rasco la nuca mientras se levantaba.

—Bien vamos a dar un paseo —Vivi nos mostró toda la escuela y aunque después llegamos tarde al segundo periodo al maestro no le interesó mucho, ella era también miembro del consejo estudiantil, por lo que era normal que se ausentara a veces de la clase.

Para hora de almuerzo nos topamos con Nojiko quien nos presentó a Margaret, una chica rubia de apariencia algo ruda y a Perona tenía el cabello de un extraño tono rosa, aunque no es el color de cabello más extraño que he visto, es que nunca vi un rosa tan vivo. Ambas chicas hablaban muy animadas con mi hermana, lo que me inquieto o sorprendió un poco fue como la chica rubia quedo mirando fijamente a Luffy, quien solo saludo amablemente, con su sonrisa grande y sincera provoco que la chica le sonriera igual, creo que le gusto mi hermano, es extraño porque no puedo decir como lo supe, solo lo presentí, es extraño, como dice Nojiko creo que fue mi instinto femenino o algo así. Vivi tuvo que hacer algo con no sé qué así que me quede sola en la clase de gimnasia. En los camarines conocí a otras de mis compañeras Conis y Kaya, ambas eran rubias y de trato fácil, era muy divertido como incluso ver el cuerpo de otra mujer hacia que las chicas se sonrojaran bastantes, aunque Conis no dejaba de verme, me sentí algo cohibida, aunque realmente me moria de ganas de molestarla, pero me aclaro de inmediato que era porque, bueno mi busto era demasiado grande, nunca me he puesto a comparar mi pecho pero si lo miro fijamente creo que si es más grande que el de casi todas las chicas que había visto hasta ese momento. Cuando salimos del vestidor me di cuenta que Luffy se hizo amigo rápidamente de Coby, un chico tímido pero muy amable, realmente me sentí aliviada, aunque bueno ese pelinegro idiota tiene una facilidad sorprendente para hacer amigos y hacer que todo el mundo lo admire y ame, pero aun así creí que quizás en ese ambiente le resultaría más difícil, además que según me habían contado las chicas la clase divide a los hombres de las mujeres, aunque generalmente le pasan la misma materia a ambos, por diferencias físicas los dividen.

A pesar de haber estado anteriormente en las "canchas", no había notado lo grande que era, realmente si incluso un curso superior a nosotros estaban también en gimnasia en la cancha vecina, creo que estaban haciendo atletismo. El maestro que nos impartía la clase se llamaba Paulie, las chicas trotábamos alrededor de la chanca para luego jugar futbol, los chicos jugaban futbol para luego trotar, no era algo muy creativo pero yo no soy maestra de gimnasia así que no tengo idea. Cuando el maestro aún estaba dando las indicaciones, les pidió a los alumnos de un equipo que se sacaran las camisas, por lo visto el equipo deportivo de la escuela no estaba listo aun, los chicos eran mucho más fofos de lo que imaginaba, bueno teniendo en cuenta que los hombre de los que estaba rodeada en el tiradero eran matones, bestias de músculos tipos de cuerpos grandes, musculosos, fuertes y algo que otro que solo se refugiaba tras armas, nada parecido a estos señoritos, que con la cara sonrosada mostraban un cuerpo paliducho y sin mucha gracia, claro que siempre había uno que otros que no estaban en tan mal estado, de hecho parecían acostumbrados a la actividad física, pero ninguno comparado con Luffy, bueno es algo moreno, de musculatura muy bien marcada, con esa mirada inocente y traviesa, mi hermano era la gran excepción, las caras de las chicas eran de risa, sonrojadas con la boca algo abiertas y muchas miraban de reojo avergonzadas, quizás esta escuela era demasiado de buena clase para nosotros, pero aun así me gustaba el lugar, mientras las chicas seguían contemplando a los hombres de mi clase, apareció de la nada un tipo de mirada seria, aspecto rudo y de cabello verde, camino directamente hasta donde iban a jugar mis compañeros y se quedó mirando para todos lados algo confundido.

—Qué extraño no recuerdo no ninguno de ustedes —dijo analizando a sus compañeros— quizás me equivoque…

—Hola soy Luffy —el siempre amigable pelinegro se acercó a ese chico rápidamente— no te había visto por aquí ¿no viniste ayer?

—Claro que si vine, y soy Zoro —ambos se tendieron la mano. Kaya se acercó a mí para que comenzara a trotar o me reprobarían, pero me resultaba curiosa la escena.

—Perdonen bellas señoritas —de entremedio de nosotras apareció un chico rubio, con una curiosa ceja en espiral, pero lo más llamativo era que iba coqueteando con todas las chicas a su paso, parecía que se dirigía hacia donde estaban los chicos, así que paso junto a nosotras, pero se detuvo mirándome— que ángel más hermoso contemplan mis ojos, tu belleza es admirable, tu cuerpo inigualable, permíteme presentarme mi bella sirena, mi nombre es Sanji, su fiel servidor —mis otras compañeras se derretían por como hablaba, un mujeriego o un gran amante de las mujeres, fue lo primero que pensé cuando los vi, me dio mucha gracia su actitud y para seguirle un poco el juego lo mire con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Nami, es un placer —le di mi mano y le dio un beso en el aire— aunque ya nos conocimos ayer

—El placer es mío, y si lo recuerdo pero no me dio su nombre Nami-swan , si me disculpa tengo un idiota que atender —sonrió ampliamente casi como un niño, para luego seguir su camino, fue directamente hasta mi hermano y golpeo al chico de cabello verde— discúlpenlo, se equivocó de clase —se lo llevo a rastras aunque el otro le gritaba una que otra cosa, como "pervertido", "ceja de espiral", "ero-cook", entre otros, yo los quede mirando hasta que Conis me recordó que tenía que correr.

Ese día me contaron que era normal que Zoro de segundo año se perdiera y fuera a parar a otra clase, donde el profesor tenía que avisarle a Sanji a qué lugar tenía que ir a buscarlo, el sentido de la orientación de ese chico debe ser horrible. Por suerte gimnasia era la última clase, Nojiko y yo nos fuimos juntas a un café donde trabajamos como meseras y Luffy a un local que queda cerca de donde estamos, es algo así como un restorán para niños, con juegos y mucho ruido, cualquiera se volvería loco trabajando en ese lugar pero Luffy era amado por los niños, como siempre dijo es fácil querer a mi tonto hermano. Arreglamos los turnos para que nos toque trabajar a las mismas horas, así los tres vamos a casa juntos. Después de trabajar llegamos para cocinar la cena, al poco tiempo llegó Ichi, es decir Ace, nos contó que se hizo amigo de un compañero un tal Marco, Ace trabajaba en una empresa de venta de tecnología, computadores, celulares y muchas cosas así, gracias a Tashigi-san lo aceptaron en el área de despacho, lo que tiene que hacer según nos contó es más que nada verificar que las cargas lleguen en buen estado y que las entregas a tiendas comerciales se efectúan sin problemas, el jefe del área donde trabaja es Marcos.

—Nami yo sigo cocinando ve a darte un baño —mi hermano era tan considerado— yo ya me bañé así que no hay problema.

—Nop —me di vuelta para verlo— estás cansado, puedo hacer esto, además así me contaras como te fue —Sabo era el que siempre escuchaba los problemas de todos, él y Nojiko eran los más maduros, pero después del incidente Nojiko se deprimió un poco, así que intente llenar algo ese espacio, escuchando sus problemas, sus historias las cosas que les ocurrían, las de todos, era mi turno protegerlos y apoyarlos.

—Está bien —se sentó cerca de mi— ¿recuerdas a mi jefe Marcos? —asentí suponiendo que él me estaría mirando— bueno hoy me explico muchas cosas más sobre la empresa y me dio unos cuantos manual para que aprende bien a usar un programa de computador y esas cosas, después se los voy a pasar para que los lean, bueno hablamos casi todo el día, y como con él fue que Tashigi-san habló para que me aceptaran en la empresa cree que si trabajo como lo he hecho hasta ahora podría subir de puesto rápidamente.

—Eso sería bueno, no me gusta que tengas que cargar cajas, sé bien que no es tu trabajo pero apuesto a que sí lo haces —comente mientras ponía la olla para hacer algo de curry.

—Bueno sí pero no importa, porque si me suben de puesto ustedes podrán dejar de trabajar —Ace era un gran apoyo, tanto que como era el único mayor de edad decidimos utilizar su apellido, así que aparte de nuestro tutor legal era nuestro queridísimo hermano mayor.

—Lo haremos cuando tu empieces a estudiar —recuerdo que cuando comenzamos con todo esto, Ace tuvo que hacer un examen especial para sacar un certificado de estudios, aunque no tuvo tanto tiempo para prepararse lo logró, mi querido hermano ya era un egresado de secundaria sin nunca haber puesto un pie en una escuela. Para pagar de cierta forma lo que hacía por nosotros acordamos juntar dinero para que cuando nosotros salgamos de la escuela mi hermano pueda estudiar en la universidad.

—También conocí a alguien —murmuró mirando al suelo.

— ¿Es linda? —pregunté sabiendo que a pesar de todo es un poco tímido con eso de las relaciones.

—Bueno realmente no conocí a nadie —ignoro triunfalmente mi pregunta— no siquiera sé su nombre, solo la he visto subir el ascensor hacia los pisos más altos, seguramente es una ejecutiva, pero…

— ¿Ya está la cena? —Luffy tenía que arruinarlo todo con su intromisión, Ace se estaba abriendo un poco y llega mi inoportuno hermanito.

—Sí, si esta —dije bastante molesta— ¿Hiciste la tarea?

—No —destapo la olla para ver que cocine, pero se quemó la mano, merecido.

—Bien después de cenar la haremos juntos —quería volver a hablar con Ichi, pero este ya estaba poniendo la mesa para servir la comida, me acerque a él para ayudarlo— mañana seguimos hablando —solo asintió, se veía tan tierno cuando era tímido.

Después de cenar Nojiko preparo los bento y Ace lavo la vajilla, el desayuno tendría que prepararlo Luffy. Nos fuimos a la sala para hacer la tarea, tuve que explicarles muchas cosas, pero mientras la hacíamos se unió Ace quien comentaba las cosas que leía en los manuales y Nojiko llego después de haberse dado un baño, nos sentamos loa cuatros a compartir conocimiento, jugar un poco, si no fuera porque teníamos un techo sobre la cabeza abría jurado que estábamos en el bosque, era casi como cuando estábamos libres, solo que Luffy nunca prestaba atención a los estudios, ahora yo lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Yo me fui a bañar, para relajarme un poco, cuando iba a tomar la toalla para cubrirme, la puerta se abrió y vi a Luffy que se quedaba mirándome de pies a cabeza, tomé la toalla y me cubrí.

—El baño es todo tuyo —dije cuando pase por su lado— ¿o quizás querías que nos bañáramos juntos, como cuando éramos niños? —bromeé un poco, él infló sus mejillas ofendido, yo solo reí de buena gana, me encantaba cuando actuaba como un chiquillo— quizás en otra ocasión —les di unas palmadas en la espalda y camine para acostarme. Es verdad que estoy acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo de mis hermanos y ellos el mío, pero siento que cada día crezco más, ya iba a cumplir dieciséis años pero cuando me miraba al espejo no me sentía muy yo, quizás nos hacía falta algún otro apoyo, extraño tener una madre, aunque siempre que tenemos una desaparece, no tenemos buena suerte teniendo una mamá.

…

**Iris-chan está de vuelta con este espeluznante Fic, sus emociones recién están calentando porque en esta no bella cosa que Iris-chan escribe habrá de todo. Iris-chan también quiere que la disculpen un poco es fu primer fic de One Piece así que hará lo que pueda, pero espera no fallarle a las personas que se han atrevido a leer el primer y segundo cap y si desean dejarle a Iris-chan un comentario, critica o sugerencia la harían muuuuy feliz, y de regalo Iris-chan les daría… (redoble de tambores) ¡Un beso en la mejilla!, sip y ahora les agradeceré sus Review (aunque sean pocos me gusta que sepan lo mucho que significan sus Review para Iris-chan)**

**¡Qué SogeKing este siempre en sus corazones!**

**Juvia. -chan gracias por haber leído este primer intento de fic de OP **

**Cavi-dono ya me esta asustando con que leas todos mis fic, pero no te preocupes te perdono por ser mi ne-san**

**RObin-nami-san gracias por leer este cap espero que te guste este si lo lees **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
